


Show Your Spirit

by Jibbly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, SWTFA characters not related to OG trilogy characters, ben is han's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his first day back at school since he had had his first heat, and it was HELL.</p><p>Not only had it spread like wildfire that he was probably the new omega at school, since there were only about a handful of them, but with his week of excused absence, it didn’t take a brain surgeon to connect the dots.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> so this is going to be multi chapter, probably 3 chapters

It was his first day back at school since he had had his first heat, and it was HELL.

Not only had it spread like wildfire that he was probably the new omega at school, since there were only about a handful of them, but with his week of excused absence, it didn’t take a brain surgeon to connect the dots.

Couldn’t, so he since he had not presented, he had never been exposed to the smells of secondary genders. He could now.

When his parents had returned home, they had been surprised at his late presenting, but took it in stride. They were both betas, but there were a lot of omegas from his father’s side. So Anakin had taken to giving him some advice, knowing quite a bit since his mom was an omega, while Padme had treated his fever. Their parental scents helped to ground him after that first night of heat alone. Feeling comforted and cared for by family. But that was all gone now.

His heat had broken on the fifth day, and the after heat scent had faded away during the weekend.  His dad had given him some Advil in case he got a headache from the new smells, and his mom wished him good luck. And so ended his life as a beta.

There were quite a few double takes as he walked side by side with Leia in the morning, some of the more daring alphas actually winking at him as he passed. The first half of his classes were okay, only about a handful of alphas in them and three omegas. No one really making a big deal out of anything, since they were his harder classes, math, science, political history. But it was his second half of the day he dreaded. He had art and then the rest of the day was spent in p.e. The majority of alphas in his grade were his in those classes, and then he had practice after. Needless to say, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

He ate lunch with his regular group in the cafeteria. Wedge had been surprised when Leia had told him last week, and since Wedge was Luke’s closest friend. The alpha’s reaction was on his mind all day. But when he saw the other at lunch, the alpha had just smiled and slung an arm around the shorter male’s shoulders saying how much school sucked without him.

Art went by fairly quickly, he having to work on the small assignments that he had missed out on, so he was kept busy. But then he went to P.E., and that was something completely different.

Most of the sports teams had this class for their last period, so there was no shortage of muscle headed alphas. They had hit on him when they thought he was a beta, so when he had entered the locker room, there were a few wolf whistles. He tried to change as quickly as possible, but still some tried to talk to him.

He had just pulled his shirt over his head, when he heard a locker close to him thud with weight.

“Well, hello beautiful. “

Luke turned to see a tall ginger alpha leaning against the lockers.

Leveling the alpha with a glare, Luke turned back to his own locker and pulled on his other shirt. 

The alpha huffed, not liking being ignored. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

Luke stuffed his headphones in his ears and shut his locker having already changed. He ignored the alpha as he passed him and saw that the other was following him.

“You little shi-“

“Hux! Leave that kid alone and get dressed.”  Coach Kenobi yelled as he came out of his office, having seen the alpha chasing after the omega.  Hux huffed and stomped back to his own locker where Ben was waiting for him with a smirk. The ginger growled. “Shut up, Solo.” He directed at Ben, but another voice sounded as the locker room door opened.

“Damn, Hux. Let a man get to his locker before you insult him.” It was said playfully, as Han went to his own locker across from them.

The final bell rang for the day and Luke had never felt more relieved. A couple more assholes had hit on him, but Wedge had been there. The alpha had been ready to fight Hux as the ginger had come on more to Luke on the track field, but Coach Kenobi had told the alpha to sit out for the rest of the period.

“One more time, Hux and you’re going to the principal’s office!”

Luke had also seen Han practicing basketball as he made his way back to the locker room to get ready for cheer practice. The alpha was playing one last game of one on one with his cousin as everyone was leaving. 

He reminded himself to thank the alpha when he saw him next.

Wedge had been pissed more than Luke had, so he stood by the omega to make sure no one else tried something in the lockers. Luke had smiled at the other, thankful but a little annoyed. “You don’t have to be my personal body guard you know.”

The alpha gave his friend an apologetic look. “Sorry, it’s just these guys are being total dicks to you. Just because you presented, they think they can treat you differently. Makes me pissed is all.”

Luke laughed and took out his bag from his locker, and turned towards the brunette. “It’s fine. I’m the new omega. Give it two weeks and these knot heads will get bored.”

“Knot heads, really?” Wedge laughed, but walked with Luke out of the lockers and through the back doors.  Wedge was on the track team, but they only practiced on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They said goodbye to each other and Luke turned to the field where he saw that Leia, Finn, and Rey were hauling the equipment out. He was just about to head in that direction when he felt an arm close around his shoulders and haul him towards another body. The scent made him growl.

“What’s your hurry, Skywalker?”

Luke tried to shrug off the alpha, but the taller man just tightened his hold.

“Fuck off, Hux.”

The alpha sneered at Luke, but kept his hold on him, smiling to appear friendly. “Don’t be like that, baby? I’ve been trying to get your attention all period, and you’re being rude as hell.”

Luke jabbed his elbow into the other’s chest, causing the alpha to release him and cradle his injured side.  “Leave me alone, you dick. And don’t call me Baby”

Hux got his breath back and glared at the blonde. “You son of a b-“

A hand smacked Hux roughly on the shoulder and the ginger pitched forward at the force of it. Luke and Hux turned to see the two Solo cousins on either side of the other alpha. Ben was standing on Hux’s left, while Han was on his right. Han was smiling big when he tucked Hux under his arm. “Hey there carrot top? Why you bothering this kid, huh?” Ben chuckled at how annoyed his friend was getting at his cousin’s antics, but choose to stay quiet.

Shoving the older alpha’s arm off him, he turned to glare at him. “It’s none of your damn business, Solo.”

Picking his hands up in a mock surrender, Han walked towards Luke. “Hey, man. Take it easy. I’m just saying, things were looking a little rough over here.” He gestured his head towards their football coach, and Hux paled. “wouldn’t want old man Kenobi to hear about you being a dick is all.”

Clearing hearing the threat in Han’s voice,  Hux turned back to Luke who widened his eyes at how much malice was directed at them.  Turning away from the two, Hux grabbed Ben’s arm and led him to the football field. Ben threw an apologetic look over his shoulder at his cousin, but followed after his angry friend.

“You okay there, kid?”

Luke turned towards Han; the alpha had his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Han nodded and was about to start walking towards the field when Luke grabbed him by his sleeve. Surprised, the alpha turned at the blonde.

“Um, thanks for you know,”  images of what had happened when Han had brought him into his room made the omega flush. “For taking me home and everything last time.”

Han saw the way the kid’s face heated up and a whiff of arousal hit him. He blushed as he saw Luke look up at him with his big light blue eyes. “Uh, no…no problem, kid”

Luke frowned at the nickname. “I told you not to call me that. My name’s Luke, not ‘Kid’ “

Turning to fully face the blonde, Han grinned and ruffled Luke’s hair. “Yeah, Yeah. Your name’s Luke, Kid.”

Luke looked up to glare at the other but felt his breath stop when he saw the look on the alpha’s face.  The hand that had been on top of his head went down to cradle the back of his neck. Luke felt a shiver travel down his body when Han gently stroked his ear. “Your hair is soft as hell.” Han said quietly.

Luke breathed in a large gulp of breath to try and steady his pulse, but all that did was give him a lungful of Han’s scent. Where Hux’s had been sharp and vile, Han’s seemed warm and comforting.

They didn’t even realize how close how they had gotten, until they heard Leia cough next to them.  Having been snapped out of whatever they were in, They both turned towards the beta.

She had an eyebrow raised at the both of them. “am I interrupting something?”

Luke looked down at the distance between him and Han and stepped back, coughing into his hand. “No, I was just thanking him for taking me home that day.” Luke’s face was beet red and Han was just trying not to look in his former girlfriend’s eyes.

Not convinced at all, Leia jerked her thumb in the direction of practice. “Well, then. You should go get warmed up, Luke.”

Nodding, he started walking past his sister, but turned around to speak to Han one last time. “So, thanks for everything.”  Then he was bounding to the rest of the squad. Leia stayed just where she was, crossing her arms across her chest, and leveling Han with a glare.

The alpha felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck at having Leia’s intense stare on him. “So, Han. Thanks a lot for all your help the other day.” Her voice was completely neutral. Not giving anything away.

“Sure thing.” He said, wondering where this was going.

“You know what’s funny? I went home the next day, and went to go check on Luke in his room. “

Hearing the pause in the beta’s speech, Han finally looked her in the eyes. “Oh, yeah? Was he okay?”

She smiles. “Yeah, our parents were taking care of him, so he was doing good. But the weird thing is, when I was in his room, I could swear I smelled your scent. “ Han gulped as he figured he knew where this was going. “Like, on his bed. Your scent was mingled with his a little too.” She stepped closer to him, glare in her eyes and a smile on her beautiful face. “So I’m just a little curious about what happened when you dropped him off”

“Nothing…”

“Is that right?”

“Ye-yes?”

She smiled up at him and smacked him on the shoulder, hard. “Good.”

Walking back to her squad, Leia walked backwards to say one last thing to Han. “I’ll be watching you, Solo.” She pointed to both of her eyes and then back to him, giving him a sweat smile that sent a chill through the alpha’s blood.

He saw he talk a little to Luke and then Han sighed as he made his way to his own team. “Twins, man.”

He didn’t see how a certain ginger alpha was glaring at him the entire way, at having seen Han’s interaction with Luke.


End file.
